sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeppin
are a series of clothing/armor/weaponry created by ??? of the Revolutionary Army, with the power of the Kyousha Kyousha no Mi and often the Don Don no Mi or the Nise Nise no Mi. Each one of these pieces of equipment are worth as much as a Meitou, some being considered incalculable in value. __TOC__ ''Overview The zeppin series of equipment can come in sets of equipment or be a single piece. Most Zeppin do not require any additional techniques to be used as most of the custom made zeppin have some degree of control etched into their design. Because they are created and controlled by the Revolutionary they are considered highly illegal for any member of the marines or the world government to be in the possession of one, and even if they did they'd risk injury or death as a lot of Zeppin can be detonated remotely. 'Properties of Zeppin' Zeppins come in different types and series depending on their method of creation, the ranking is as follow: *'Platinum Rank''' - Made using the Kyousha Kyousha no Mi & Don Don no Mi, made by specifications for someone in specific often with rare components. *'Gold Rank' - Made using the Kyousha Kyousha no Mi & Don Don no Mi, made from an already existing framework or blueprint, can have rare components. *'Silver Rank' - Made using the Kyousha Kyousha no Mi, made from an already existing framework or blueprint, made with common components. *'Tin Rank' - Made using the Nise Nise no Mi and using that to replicating Silver of Gold Zeppins. Can be easily mass produced but often defective, missing features or spontaneously explode. Zeppin have the properties and abilities of lifeforms and the most common Zeppin will have the properties of easy to farm and acquire life forms. Because of the thematic preferences of its creator a lot of them look fantastic as opposed to being practical. All Zeppin seem to share a degree of sentience and auditory capability which allows them to understand the commands given to them to activate their abilities and mechanisms, often this is used using the Awakened properties of the Kyousha Kyousha no Mi, but in some cases Zeppin will also be given the loyalty of a dog to prevent theft and misuse of them. Secretly and unknown to all but a handful of people a super-majority of Zeppin are actually endowed with the explosion inducement of Pop Greens and the Telepathy of baby Den Den Mushis which can be used to detonate them across vast distances or in an emergency when used against their creators and suppliers. Depending on the mass of the Zeppin this explosion can readily kill the user. ''Known Zeppin *Chuán Guó Wǔqì - '''Platinum'. *Tengen Toppa - Platinum. *Souvenir - Platinum. *Seven Nation Army - Platinum. *S.W.O.R.D. - Gold. *D.I.C.E. - Silver. *C.L.E.A.R. - Tin. *T.R.O.W.E.L. - Tin. ''Trivia'' *Any object that is classified as Zeppin should be first talked to with the creator User:Marcus Junior Category:Weapon Category:Zeppin